Doce Domingo
by Nehe Chan
Summary: Minha primeira fic de Milo e Camus, feita em 2003. Espero que gostem, pois mudei um pouquinho.


**Um Domingo Especial**

Acordara mais cedo novamente. _"Ah, logo hoje que posso dormir até mais tarde, não tenho sono!"_. Virou-se para o lado direito da cama apoiando a cabeça em sua mão, com o cotovelo no travesseiro. A outra passeava por entre os cabelos daquele que dormia ao seu lado. Tinha um sono pesado, profundo, daqueles que não acordaria nem que todos os deuses descessem do Olimpo e invadissem seu quarto.

Já estavam juntos há muito tempo. Praticamente desde a primeira vez que se viram. Ele grudara em si e jamais o abandonara, por vezes o enchia, pois eram muito diferentes. E fora essa diferença toda que os juntara. Afinal, dizem que os opostos se atraem, certo? Nesse caso... É a mais pura verdade!

Fora preciso tempo para descobrir que não poderia mais viver sem o outro, que não conseguiria ficar sem seu corpo, seu carinho... Sem ouvir sua voz. Descobrira tudo do jeito mais difícil. Pensara mais em si, do que nele, aliás, pensara mais em seu pupilo do que em qualquer um dos dois e deixara-se ser vencido. As coisas não correram muito bem depois, pois voltara como um traidor e tivera de enfrentar a pior situação de sua vida: Olhar aqueles olhos cheios de tristeza, decepção e raiva. Mas fora necessário, por mais que quisesse mandar tudo às favas e abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, passar aquelas últimas horas de vida ao seu lado. Mas, foram perdoados depois de tudo e tiveram outra chance de voltar e serem felizes. E ele não iria desperdiçar dessa vez. Talvez, finalmente conseguisse dizer o quanto lhe amava e desejava. O quanto era feliz ao seu lado. Quem sabe.

_-Milo!_ – Disse baixo, mais um suspiro do que outra coisa.

_-Hm..._ – A voz saiu melosa, sonolenta, preguiçoso. Só falara mesmo porque escutara a voz de seu amante.

_-Nada... Apenas não estou com sono..._

_-Hm... Por... ... Que?_ – Espreguiçou-se como um felino, se contorcendo todo na cama, tirando metade do lençol, que cobria o colchão, do lugar.

_-Não sei._

_-Que horas são?_ – Sentou-se na cama, de costas para o ruivo, se espreguiçando ainda. Vestia apenas uma calça larga e um tanto baixa azul, da cor de seus olhos.

_-São 06:15._

_-06:15?!?!?! Por Zeus, Camus, hoje é domingo!!!_ – Virou-se para ele, ajoelhando na cama, como se aquilo fosse algo de outro mundo, já completamente desperto, afinal, reclamar era com ele mesmo. _-Você trabalha tanto que já não consegue ter um horário saudável, como o de uma pessoa normal! Onde já se viu... Me acordar às 6 da madrugada... Você é doente, cara!!!_ – Falava gesticulando, não sabia nem como não estava gritando afinal, aquilo era um absurdo. Domingo era um dia sagrado e Milo nunca levantava antes das 2 da tarde.

A cara de Milo, tratando aquilo como se fosse o fim do mundo era hilária demais. Os olhos arregalados, ainda avermelhados pelo sono, as mãos que não paravam de se mexer, ele praticamente ali pulando, reclamando. Camus até deu um leve sorriso. Só o loiro mesmo para fazer isso.

_-Tá rindo de que?_ – Fechou a cara parando de reclamar e cruzou os braços. Certo, não era uma risada, mas ele conhecia o ruivo e sabia que ele deveria estar tirando uma com sua cara.

_-Se acha que é cedo por que não volta a dormir?_

_-E você?_

_-Tenho muitas coisas para fazer..._

_-Como o que?_ – Olhou desconfiado, estreitando os olhos.

_-Ler, trabalhar, treinar... Essas coisas._ – Olhou sério, como de costume, encarando os olhos azuis com os seus vermelhos.

_-Mas eu não quero que você saia da cama._ – Disse com a voz manhosa, fazendo até um bico infantil.

_-Bem..._ – Soltou um meio sorriso e se aproximou mais do loiro. _-Quem sabe... Você pode me deixar cansado?_ – Olhou no fundo dos olhos azuis, enquanto segurava a cintura do grego o puxando mais para perto de si. _–Aí poderia dormir até bem tarde..._ – Disse ao ouvido do escorpião, num tom bem baixo, passando a língua quente por toda orelha devagar, entrando com ela, o que fez o grego se estremecer todo.

_-Hmmm... Você joga sujo... Hm... Camus..._ – Sorriu, jogando o corpo para trás, trazendo o ruivo junto até ficar deitado novamente na cama com o outro meio ao lado, meio por cima. Acariciou os cabelos vermelhos, o rosto perfeito, os lábios deliciosos que pediam por um beijo que Milo jamais se negaria a dar.

Camus sorriu. Adorava ver como o seu escorpião se entregava, como conseguia subjugá-lo e como ele ficava lindo nessa posição. Mais ainda. Passou os beijos para se rosto e para seus lábios. Um beijo forte, apaixonado. Camus ainda tinha tanto para dizer, tanto para mostrar que chegava a se odiar por ser daquele jeito e não conseguir se abrir de tal forma com Milo, mesmo que o outro já tivesse o feito tantas e tantas vezes. Por que um simples _'eu te amo'_ é tão difícil de falar? Se for verdade, se ele o ama, se o deseja, se apenas ele importa em sua vida?

_-O que acha de passarmos o dia todo aqui?_ – Disse baixo, encarando aquele rosto que tinha sempre um sorriso maroto, como o de uma criança que apronta algo. Deslizou a mão pelo dorso perfeito até alcançar uma parte que já estava bem viva.

_-Hmmm... É tentador... Mas será que você vai agüentar?_ – Sorriu malicioso, passando a mão pela nunca do francês, puxando para mais perto, deu um leve selinho. Suas pernas já se abriam automaticamente com aquele toque lá embaixo.

_-Faço a mesma pergunta..._ – Retribuiu o selinho e lambeu os lábios do outro de modo sensual, como Camus sabia muito bem ser. _-Mas deixarei que tire suas dúvidas por si mesmo._ – Sorriu um pouco mais, mas daquele jeito cafajeste que tinha quando o fazia. Aproximou-se novamente deitando por cima dele para beijá-lo mais uma vez, aquele beijo que deixava Milo sem ar. As línguas se cruzavam, dançavam juntas, se entrelaçavam, num beijo lento, intenso, molhado.

_-... ... Uau..._ – Foi tudo que o grego conseguiu dizer um bom tempo depois que Camus se afastara para poder respirar.

_-Gostou?_ – Perguntou o francês, lambendo o queixo do grego levemente para depois olhá-lo melhor.

-_Uhum... Foi bem... Diferente_... – Disse o grego ainda se recuperando. Sim, geralmente os beijos de Camus o deixavam sem ar e deliciado, mas aquele fora único, fora diferente, Milo quase tivera um orgasmo apenas com esse beijo. _-Onde aprendeu isso?_ – Disse depois de se recuperar um pouco mais, olhando para o francês.

_-Depende... Eu passei muito tempo longe. Tive bastante tempo e pessoas para praticar, incluindo Hyoga, mas acho que ele não conta._ – Disse num tom cínico, sentando-se e apoiando a mão no queixo como se pensasse ou contabilizasse algo.

_-Idiota!_ – Milo se sentou também e o empurrou com tudo na cama. Certo, ele não sabia brincar e era muito sensível quando Camus falava essas coisas, mas era medo. Sempre tivera muito medo de ser trocado por outro, de que um dia o ruivo fosse se encher dele e joga-lo fora para ficar com outro e, foram tantos anos longe um do outro que aquilo poderia ser verdade. E se fosse verdade? E se Camus ficara com outros durante esse tempo e agora estava consigo apenas por pena? Aquilo doía, aquele tipo de pensamento. Afinal, tantos anos, ele nunca realmente dissera que o amava enquanto Milo já gritara para os quatros cantos isso. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com aquele pensamento. Camus não o amava então, por que estava com ele?

Levantou-se da cama, sem ao menos olhar para o lado e foi em direção à porta. Abriu a mesma, mas não saiu, pois uma mão a empurrou de volta, fechando. Era Camus que o olhava um tanto sério. Milo apenas olhou de volta.

_-Depois de tudo que vivemos, de tantos anos, você realmente acha que eu lhe trocaria por alguém?_

_-Camus..._ – Sussurrou, baixando o rosto para não encará-lo.

_-Acha?_ – Repetiu o francês sem sair do lugar, ainda o encarando.

_-..._

_-RESPONDE, MILO!_ – Gritou segurando o rosto do loiro para que o encarasse nos olhos.

_-Não sei..._ – Disse baixo o encarando encostado à porta. _-Não... Sei..._

_-Não sabe?_

_-NÃO... NÃO SEI, CAMUS! VOCÊ NUNCA ME DISSE NADA!!! QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ DISSE QUE LHE AMO, QUE SÓ QUERO VOCÊ, QUE PREFIRO À MORTE A LHE PERDER E VOCÊ NUNCA ME DISSE NADA... NADA!!! –_ As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto perfeito e os olhos ficavam avermelhados pela mesma. Milo sempre aceitara isso, sabia que Camus não era de se expor, nada disso, mas doía a incerteza, doía não saber se iriam ficar para sempre juntos. _-Só eu sei o que passei quando você me deixou. O quanto desejei morrer para lhe encontrar, o quanto chorei, o quanto me amaldiçoei por ter deixado Hyoga passar pela minha casa. Só eu sei como doeu lhe ver do outro lado, ter que lhe machucar quando tudo o que queria era lhe beijar e lhe abraçar... Eu sei... Camus... Eu te amo... Mas e você?_

O ruivo ficou espantado com tudo que Milo lhe dissera e sabia que ele tinha razão, sabia que era hora de fazer o certo, de tirar toda a dúvida, incerteza, tudo. A expressão desesperada no rosto do loiro era de lhe cortar o coração. Camus tinha tanta coisa planejada em sua mente, tudo esquematizado perfeitamente, mas na hora principal sempre travava e agora tudo havia chegado a esse ponto.

_-Milo..._ – Respirou fundo, segurando em seus ombros e o puxou devagar para voltarem à cama. O sentou e fez o mesmo, ainda o encarando e segurou suas mãos entre as suas. _-Eu sei que não falo o suficiente, aliás, nunca falei, mas eu o amo, Milo... Eu sou apenas um idiota que não consegue falar o que sente para a pessoa que mais ama no mundo. _

_-Ca... Camus..._ – Seu olhar era incrédulo ao escutar aquelas palavras. Devia ser um sonho, só podia.

_-Espera, deixe-me terminar..._ – Apertou mais suas mãos. _-Eu tento falar essas palavras há anos, pois nunca duvidei delas, mas eu não me permitia, pois mostraria minha maior fraqueza, que é lhe amar, Milo. Por você eu faria qualquer coisa, iria a qualquer lugar. Voltaria para o inferno..._ – Parou por um momento, olhando em volta. _-Espere aqui. Não fale nada, não saia do lugar._ – O encarou e só levantou quando o loiro concordou com a cabeça.

Milo não conseguia acreditar, esperara tanto por aquele momento que chegava a ser surreal. Ainda estava com a boca entreaberta e o olhar fixo, agora na porta, que se encontrava aberta. Camus havia saído do quarto, para procurar algo que havia guardado em algum lugar e quando achou, voltou rapidamente ao cômodo.

_-Onde... Você foi... Camus?_ – Finalmente Milo falara algo, o olhando. _-Parece nervoso, aconteceu algo?_ – Se levantou, mas o ruivo segurou seu ombro o fazendo sentar novamente.

_-Milo, mon ange. Antes... Ahn..._ – Não sabia como começar a falar, agora ele que estava nervoso. _-Eu... Nos conhecemos há muitos anos, certo?_ – Milo acenara com a cabeça concordando. _-E você sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre disse ter me amado, mesmo quando aprontava. Você prometera uma vez que mudaria por mim e realmente você o fez, em troca de meu amor. E eu nunca tive coragem de admitir, mas tinha tudo planejado. Um jantar a luz de velas, uma noite especial, onde declararia todos meus sentimentos por você. Mas esse dia não aconteceu devido aos problemas que passamos... E eu sinto muito não ter pensado em você, como sinto muito ter visto a tristeza e a decepção em seus lindos olhos. Mas eu não vou falar mais nisso. Voltamos, tivemos outra oportunidade e eu não irei perdê-la. _

_-O que você quer dizer, Camus?_ – Milo sentiu um nó na garganta, não sabia o porquê, mas era como se algo que ele sonhava há anos fosse acontecer.

_-Mon ange..._ – Camus se levantou e se ajoelhou perante o loiro, segurando sua mão direita e puxou uma caixinha que havia guardado em seu shorts a abrindo, mostrando um par de grossas alianças douradas. _-Aceita ser meu marido? Para todo o sempre?_ – Ele também tinha os olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas que teimavam brotar e que ele não escondia.

_-... _– O escorpiano não conseguiu dizer nada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, as lágrimas caiam livremente por seu rosto e seus lábios formavam o sorriso mais lindo que ele já dera em sua vida. _-É... Claro que sim!!! Claro que sim, Camus!!!_ – O loiro pulara da cama, direto para o colo do ruivo para trocar um beijo apaixonado.

O ruivo sorriu, o abraçando, retribuindo o beijo e depois pegou sua mão, para colocar a aliança delicadamente em seu dedo anelar direito e Milo fez o mesmo, tremendo. Ele tremia tanto de nervoso, de felicidade, de tudo! _-Camus, ela é linda!_ – Sorriu no colo do francês, olhando para a sua aliança, que brilhava como seus olhos.

_-Não mais que você..._

Ele sorriu, apenas sorriu e se levantou estendendo a mão para o ruivo, que levantou, o encarando. _-Temos que comemorar e também, cumprir a sua palavra... Você disse que não sairíamos daqui hoje._

_-Eu sempre cumpro minha palavra..._ – Disse mais sério, mas com um sorriso um tanto safado em seus lábios. Beijou-lhe a testa enquanto o sentava na cama, para depois deitá-lo, ficando por cima, o admirando por um tempo. Sorriu novamente, segurando uma mecha dos fios dourados, colocando atrás da orelha, aproveitando para acariciar seu rosto e descer sua boca para beijá-lo devagar, com alguns selinhos, escorregando a língua para sua orelha, pescoço, lambendo a pele morena vagarosamente, deixando algumas marcas vermelhas, provocando gemidos gostosos de prazer no outro.

Seus lábios passearam por todo aquele corpo perfeito, que tanto gostava de sentir. Demorou em suas carícias, ouvindo os gemidos de prazer do grego que reclamava, afinal, tinha pressa, como sempre. Aos poucos, as peças de roupas, que não passavam de uma calça azul clara e um shorts de seda preto, foram sendo jogadas ao lado e os corpo unidos. Novamente os lábios de Camus grudaram ao corpo do loiro e sugara todas as partes restantes. Milo gemeu mais alto, abrindo lentamente as pernas, acariciando os fios ruivos.

_-Ahnn... Camus... Logo..._

Foi o que conseguiu falar, pois, se continuasse daquele jeito, iria gozar antes que qualquer coisa começasse. Os beijos voltaram a subir, até chegar aos lábios carnudos e molhados. Junto com o beijo apaixonado, os corpos começaram a se unir, até que se tornassem um só. Perfeitos. Sincronizados. Apaixonados.

Os corpos se moviam, Camus dentro de Milo, num ritmo lento, mas constante, tocando seu ponto e se sentindo apertado por seu corpo que o engolia. E era tudo perfeito. Os gemidos de prazer, os beijos, os movimentos lentos, sensuais, as pernas de Milo entrelaçadas à cintura do francês, as palavras de amor. As declarações de um para o outro.

Demoraram, ocuparam a cama com várias posições, de várias maneiras, antes que seus corpos explodissem num êxtase único, ao mesmo tempo e caíssem esgotados na cama. Um abraçado ao outro. Apenas depois de longos minutos abraçados, se acalmando, até conseguirem controlar melhor a respiração, o silêncio gostoso entre eles fora quebrado.

_-Realmente... Cumpriu sua palavra._ – Sorriu o loiro se virando para ficar de lado, e olhar melhor seu lindo anjo.

_-Eu disse..._ – A voz saiu baixa, cansada.

_-E o que vamos fazer agora?_

_-Hm... Você me cansou, então vou dormir mais um pouco..._

_-Junto comigo?_

_-Claro!_

_-Isso é bom!_ – Sorriu, dando um leve beijo em sua testa. _-E depois?_

_-Um bom banho... Você me sujou todo..._ – Disse mais divertido.

_-Não foi só culpa minha..._

_-Eu sei que sou bom..._ – Acariciou seu rosto, limpando um pouco o mesmo.

_-É mesmo!! Mas, não vai tomar um banho sozinho, né? Quem irá lhe ensaboar todinho?_ – Já estava falando em um tom manhoso, quase tomado pelo sono.

_-Você, claro!_ – Tocou a ponta de seu nariz, com o dedo, num carinho.

_-Exatamente! E depois?_

_-Lhe conhecendo... Terá fome, então teremos de comer..._

_-Eu posso fazer algo para nós!_

_-Não! Não pode!_ – Dissera de forma enfática!

-Por que não? – Fez um bico enorme, quase sentando na cama, só não o fizera porque Camus o puxara para junto dele.

_-O que aconteceu quando tentou fazer uma torrada?_

_-Quebrei a torradeira._

_-E quando tentou fritar um ovo?_

_-... A cozinha quase explodiu..._

_-Quase?_

_-Tá... Eu perdi uma sobrancelha também..._

_-E daquela vez que tentou colocar a mesa para a janta?_

_-... ..._

_-Hein?_

_-... Eu quebrei toda a sua louça importada..._

_-E quando tentou.._

_-CHEGA!!! Já entendi, Camus! _– Disse nervoso. Não era dos melhores na cozinha, mas ainda conseguia fazer mais coisas que o Aiolia.

_-Então pronto. Eu faço algo pra gente._ – Sorriu divertido e beijou seu grego lindo, se aninhando na cama e no colo do loiro.

_-Tudo bem. Depois podemos contar aos outros? Sobre nós?_

_-Se você quiser... Claro!_

_-Eu quero!!! Mas só depois da sua comida!_

_-Então vamos dormir, certo?_

_-Certo!!_ – Puxou as cobertas e o abraçou possessivo. _-Camus?_

_-Sim?_

_-Te amo!_

_-Eu também, mon ange... Eu também..._

E aquele que começara como um simples domingo acabara por se tornar um dos dias mais feliz da vida de Milo. Claro que ainda haveria outros, mas tudo começara com aquele doce domingo, quando soubera o verdadeiro sentimento de seu lindo cubo de gelo.


End file.
